Alone, no more
by Lechurro528
Summary: Matthew has the ability to seem invisible to everyone until his image changes and suddenly he is unable to be invisible any longer.
1. Haircuts and switchblades

**This is an AU (alternate universe, meaning no one is a country) keep in mind this is my first Au.. So sorry. Anyway, i do not own hetalia or its characters, nor contact.**

**Allistor: Scotland, ****Matthew: Canada, ****Gilbert: Prussia, ****Ludwig: Germany, ****Eily: Ireland, ****Francis: France...Not that hard to guess though xD**

**Anyway! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Stop..." Matthew said as another fist collided with his face. He sputtered as Blood left his lips.

"I'm sorry! Can't hear you" Allistor said mockingly, punching again. This time in the gut.

Matthew's legs gave in and his face was met with a new material. Asphalt. His glasses shattered and He felt a sharp kick to the jaw.

"I said.. Stop..." Matthew murmured. His face still on the ground.

"Aye. Maybe next time you'll leave Eily alone" Allistor leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette.

"I already told you... I didn't mess around with your girlfriend.. that was Francis..." Matthew tried to sit up but got too weak. He winced and rested his head against the cold, wet, ground.

Allistor snickered. "Same thing.."

"How... I told you. Francis isn't my friend.. he just follows me around.." Matthew admitted. Francis was just kind of there.. Even when Matthew just wanted to be alone.

"Well. You're the weak one. So breaking you is the easiest" He blew smoke out in Matthew's direction.

"You... don't get it... I didn't even do anything.. I don't see how I'm the one to blame.. eh.." Matthew said. Allistor dropped his cigarette and squashed it with his shoe. He grabbed Matthew by the back of his hair and pulled him up to were he was kneeling.

"Your hairs too long... someone should give you a hair cut.." Allistor pulled out a switchblade and held it to Matthew's head. Matthew started to shake.

* * *

At about the same time. Gilbert was walking home from the grocery store. He walked about three blocks until he crossed through an alleyway where a fight was going on. He saw Allistor. He'd gotten in his fair share of fights with this kid. He'd never lost. But this kid was a pain in the neck. He saw a switchblade being held to the other kids head. He dashed over dropping his groceries. "HEY!" He yelled. Allison's knife flattered to the ground when he saw Gilbert. He stood up and dashed off. Gilbert would've followed but the kid looked hurt. Gilbert walked over to him.

"Are you ok..?" He asked.

"Y-yeah.."Matthew again tried to stand but was unable to stand fully on his legs.

"Here.. let me help you.." Gilbert realized he was becoming soft. But he couldn't just leave this kid out here. He reached out and took Matthew's arm he helped him to where he was standing then he put an arm around him to keep him up.

"Thanks..." Matthew said.

"Ja, anytime.." Gilbert chuckled a little bit before reaching over and picking up his groceries. He paused for a minute. "Say.. where's your house.." Gilbert asked.

"Its... about 13 blocks from here.." Matthew admitted.

"What are you doing all the way out here..?" Gilbert asked. This part of the town wasn't always the safest. He knew from experience.

"I work down here... that coffee shop.. I believe it's called the brew note... they have local bands play there from time to time..." Matthew explained.

"Oh. Ja.. my band has played there a few times.. I don't remember seeing anyone like you there.." Gilbert said.

"Yah.. I started like three days ago.." Matthew blushed lightly.

"Alright..well I only live a few blocks from here. Why don't we go get some food and fix you up.. you look pretty bruised up.." Gilbert said.

"..oh.. ok.. sounds good..." Matthew leaned a little bit for support. Gilbert started walking and soon enough they reached his house.

They walked into an apartment that had an upstairs and a basement. He flicked the light switch on and the room was light with an orange glow.

"Home sweet home" Gilbert said happily. Matthew looked around. Everything looked new and nice. A voice from upstairs almost made him jump.

"Gilbert.. is that you?" The voice called.

"Ja..." Gilbert said. He turned to Matthew. "That's my brother.."

"Oh.." Matthew felt foolish for thinking it was someone "special".

"Here.. come sit.." Gilbert motioned at the couch for him to sit. Matthew sat down. Gilbert noticed a cut by his eyebrow. Gilbert grabbed a rag and got it wet.

"May I...?" He asked holding the rag up to Matthew's face.

"Yah..." Matthew said, a light blush spread across his face. Gilbert gently put the cool rag to the cut. He wiped the blood away. Matthew winced. "Sorry..." Gilbert said quietly. His hand kept bumping the glasses Matthew was wearing. Gilbert took off the shattered lenses and finally got a look at Matthew. Gilbert almost gasped. This kid was not short on the good looks. He made himself busy by finding a new cut. He cleaned up the asphalt smudges on his cheek and sat back in awe. Aside from the small cut by his eyebrow he was amazing. He gulped and stood up.

"Hungry?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah.. a little.." Matthew admitted even though he was really hungry.

"Ok." Gilbert looked through his cupboards. "All we have is pancake mix.. are pancakes good?

Matthew's favorite food was pancakes, if he could he would live off of them. Well that and he liked all breakfast foods. "Yah" Matthew said a little too excited.

Gilbert started making the pancake batter and soon had a plate full of hot pancakes. He set two on a plate and grabbed the syrup. He handed Matthew a fork, the syrup bottle and the two pancakes on the plate. After Matthew took them he himself Sat down and ate.  
Matthew took one bite and decided this was the best pancake he had ever tasted.

"Do they taste ok? Usually Ludwig makes dinner..." Gilbert admitted.

"They taste fine" Matthew said finishing all of his. "Anyway.. I should get home.. could I borrow your phone..? Mine is dead.."

"Uh. Ja. Just let me go grab it.." Gilbert walked out and went to wear his jacket was hanging up. He pulled the phone out of the pocket and walked back into the other room. He saw Matthew asleep on the couch.

"Heh..." He grabbed a blanket and spread it over Matthew.

Gilbert walked into his own bedroom and plopped down on his bed. He immediately fell asleep.


	2. Eye Candy

Matthew awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. He sat up and almost panicked when he remembered where he was. He looked around the room wondering where that guy went. He gasped. He forgot to ask his name. He looked down at his watch. No time for that! He stood up and reached for his glasses. They were shattered. He sighed and stood up.

Matthew dashed to were he slipped his shoes off last night. He put them on. Just as he was tying the laces Gilbert walked in.

"Wait where are you goin..?" He asked.

"I have work in an hour.." Matthew said.

"I just realized I never got your name.." Gilbert said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Matthew... Matthew Williams..." Matthew slipped out the door after saying that.

"Matthew..." Gilbert said. It was right.. the name..

* * *

"So, Mattie~ can you cover my shift again tonight?" Francis asked.

"Why, so you can go mess around with Allistor's girlfriend again..?" Matthew didn't mean to say it. He was tired and his whole body hurt. He just wanted to cry.

"...non.. Mattie.. where are your glasses..?" Francis asked just noticing they were missing.

"They broke so I.. I wore my contacts..." Matthew said.

"Ah.. I see.." Francis wiped the counter off trying not to look at Matthew. He had became a new eye candy that everyone looked at.

"Yah.." Matthew took someone's order and tried to ignore all the people looking at him.

Finally when his shift was over he was able to walk out and go home. He got to his house and switched the light on. No one was there. Then he remembered he lived alone. Except for Kuma. Which was a white angel fish he had. He hurried over to her bowl and fed her. Luckily she was still alive. He sighed in relief and went to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed. He never did get that guys name.. He wondered if he'd even see him again. Oddly he smiled. He had a feeling everything would be different now. It was comforting and he fell right asleep.


	3. Band members

Matthew got up excited about going to work. He felt like it was a new slate and nothing from the past mattered. He brushed his hair and put his contacts in. He went outside, ready to take on the new day. He brushed his hair and put his contacts in, he went outside ready to take on the new day.

* * *

"Gilbert.. Phones for you.." Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother called.

"Ah.. ok.." Gilbert took the phone. "Hallo?" He asked.

"Hello! Is this Gilbert?! The lead singer of BTT?" The person asked with great enthusiasm.

"Ja, this is him. Who are you?" Gilbert asked.

"This is the manager of The Brew Note, our band canceled last minute and last time your band played a bunch of people came. Would you like to fill in for them?" The manager asked.

"Yes!" Gilbert jumped at the opportunity, that was the place matthew worked.

"Alright, tomorrow it is then. Regular time" He hung up. Gilbert knew regular time meant seven Pm. Thats when all bands played.

Gilbert smiled, he hated to admit it, but he had a bit of a crush on Matthew. He figured he should get a hold of his other band members.

"Hey, is this Francis?" Gilbert asked.

"Oui, Gilbert, is that you?" Francis asked.

"Ja, so i just got a call and the manager of The Brew Note wants us to play there.." Gilbert said.

"Oh, my manager called?" Francis asked, Gilbert remembered thats where Francis worked.

"Ja, i think it would be a great opportunity.." Gilbert's voice trailed off.

"It definitely would! I'll get someone to cover my shift so i can be on stage!" Francis hung up

Gilbert sighed and looked at the phone. now he had to call the other band member.

"Hola~" Antonio answered.

"Hey, Antonio, its me, Gilbert. So you know the brew note?!" Gilbert asked, still a little excited.

"Si, what about it?" Antonio asked.

"I am so awesome, i got us a gig there!" Gilbert said, mainly he just wanted to see that Matthew kid again.

"Oh really?" Antonio himself was starting to get excited. "Wait Gilbert, what song are we gonna play?"

"I had a few ideas, but you remember the first real song we wrote?" Gilbert asked.

"Ah right! Alone... no more?"Antonio asked, that song was a good one. Theyd never played it for anyone, let alone a coffee shop full of people.

"Ja.. that one..." Gilbert wrote that song in spite of himself. He used to be so alone, he'd attack anyone who defied him. But then he met  
Antonio and Francis.

"Hello? Gilbert are you listening to what i just said..?" Antonio asked. Gilbert had been zoning off.

"No sorry..what?" Gilbert asked snapping out of it.

"When is the gig?"

"tomorrow..."

"Regular time..?"

"Ja.."

"Alright i have to go..." And with that Antonio hung up. Gilbert put his phone back in his pocket and sat down on the couch. It was already evening. and he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	4. The brew note

Gilbert jumped up and down as Antonio and Francis entered his house. Francis furrowed an eyebrow.

"What is up.. with you...?" Francis asked.

"I've had six cups of coffee and i'm ready to go!" He stopped jumping and picked up his guitar.

Francis put a hand out to stop him from bouncing out the door. "Gilbert, did you forget we need to practice?"

Gilbert's eyes grew wide, "oh right!" He stopped and pulled a box out. Opening the box he pulled out a black amp. Plugging in his guitar he strummed his fingers to make sure he had tuned it right. "did you bring those microphone stands?" Gilbert asked.

"Oui" Francis handed Gilbert the microphone stand. Gilbert moved the stand until it matched his height. Gilbert breathed for a minute.

"OK. Antonio, on three?" Gilbert asked.

"Si" Antonio answered flipping a drumstick in the air. "1.. 2.. 3" Antonio started with the drums staying in a steady rhythm, the song was easy to keep up because the tempo was slower. Francis chimed in by playing the guitar and soon Gilbert was playing and singing.

By the time they finished playing Ludwig's boyfriend was there clapping.

"Good job!" He smiled hugely.

"thanks Feliciano.." Gilbert set the guitar down and chugged a bottle of water.

"Si!" He jumped up and then ran up the stairs to Ludwig's room.

"Alright.." Gilbert said looking down at his watch. "holy shit!" He almost spit his water out. "we better go.."

"Right.." Francis said packing up the stuff.

"I think we would have been fine if we hadn't even practiced..." Gilbert said putting his guitar in its case.

* * *

They set up behind the curtain. They could hear the managers voice.

"Alright everyone please be seated, we have a wonderful show for you tonight! Id like to welcome The BTT!" The manager smiled hugely and the crowd of people cheered.

The curtain drew up. Gilbert scanned the room until he found Matthew. Matthew was leaning against the counter watching the show. He smiled lightly. Gilbert looked down at his guitar before turning and nodding at Antonio. Antonio nodded back.

Gilbert started singing, Matthew stared at him. It was as though Gilbert was singing only to Matthew.

* * *

Allistor walked into the coffee shop. He looked around until he saw Matthew.

"where's your glasses "tough guy"" Allistor teased.

"leave me alone.." Matthew looked down at the table and scrubbed.

"Don't ignore me..." Allistor whispered. " I could kill you..." Allistor revealed the gun he was holding. Gilbert noticed Allistor but continued singing. Matthew's eyes grew big and he set the rag down and ran out of the coffee shop. Allistor ran after him. Gilbert ended the song. He was thankful that he had chose a short one. He set the guitar down and ran after Allistor.

Allistor chased Matthew into the subway station. Matthew turned his back to the rails. He had no where else to run. "I've got you now.. Let this be a lesson to all of the people, don't mess with me... or my girlfriend.." Allistor said pulling his gun out. Matthew looked around for help but no one was there.

"no.. please.. please don't shoot.." Matthew watched as Allistor's finger went to the trigger, Matthew winced instinctively and fell backwards on to the rails. He turned his head to see train lights, his eyes grew wide with shock. He heard a voice scream "No!" as the lights got closer.


End file.
